memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Trying to figure out stuff
(Cargo shuttle) The shuttle shakes hard as it throws Empress Sato off the cot as she gets up she walks over to John. What the hell was that Empress Sato says as she walks over to him. He looks at her. It appears to be a subspace eddy I had to drop us out of warp before it tore the hull off the shuttle John says as he looks at her then at the console. Meanwhile outside the fake shuttle at the console Lieutenant Sito and Lieutenant Johansson are at the console. All right I want a huge jolt Commander Kadan says over the com. How huge Sito says as she's at the console. Huge Commander Kadan says over the com. Inside the astrometrics lab Kadan, Typhuss, and Hoshi are at the consoles when Typhuss looks at her to warn John about a huge jolt coming. Warn Captain Martin its going to be huge says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She nods at him. Sir there's gonna be a huge jolt better brace yourself Commander Sato says as she looks at the screen seeing John nod at her. (Cargo shuttle) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and console as the shuttle shook harder. I'm taking us to a full stop John says as he works on the helm. The screen shows a lot of subspace interference. Damn it we'll never make it there's a lot of subspace interference in the area John says as he looks at the console. Then Empress Sato looks at him. I've got a subspace channel that I use to contact my loyal subjects may I John Empress Sato says as she looks at him. He nods at her and then he goes to the back for a second to stretch his legs as she inputs the code unknown to her that the code is being seen by Kadan, Typhuss, and Hoshi who are in the astrometrics lab getting ready with the voice print signature of one of her subjects, then the com activates. Bridge to astrometrics Commander McCabe says over com as Admiral Kira tapped his combadge. Admiral Kira here, what is it says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. Sir we're picking a Terran starship its a Ronin class designation ISS Enterprise-E Commander McCabe says over com. Commander Kadan, you better get to the bridge, I will stay here with Commander Sato says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Kadan. She nods and heads to the turbolift. Wonder why their here now? Commander Sato says as she looks at Admiral Kira. They are looking for Empress Sato, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Hoshi. She looks at him. But why the ISS Enterprise-E then why not a lower class vessel of the Empire forces Commander Sato says as she looks at him while John and Empress Sato are having drinks together. Then Ezri walks in. Hey guys I had a cloaked Jumper bring me aboard why is my husband with that woman Ezri says as she looks at the screen then at Typhuss and Hoshi. He's trying to get information on the Empire's next assault on the Federation, Ezri says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. She looks at him. Here's a better way to do that call the Tok'ra and have them send one of the memory recall devices Ezri says as she looks at them. Hoshi looks at Typhuss. Is she a bit overprotective of the Captain sir? Hoshi asked as she looks at Typhuss then at Ezri. Yes Hoshi she is, we don't need the Tok'ra not this time we got this Ezri says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. They look at the monitor and see the Captain and Empress Sato talking. So the Empire took over the entire Alpha Quadrant? Empress Sato says as she looks at John. In the shuttle he looks at her. Yeah they did John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Was your ship really destroyed? Empress Sato says as she looks at him. He looks at her and snickers a bit. Yeah she was destroyed but she was on her way to the battle when she encountered your favorite man the Grand Admiral, my wife and daughter were executed right in front of me Vedek Kira and her kids where also murdered but Kira was shot by a Jem'Hadar plasma rifle and she slowly died and then I was placed in the ore processor mines and then he put us both in the same cell and they were placing bets on who would kill who the Cardassian soldiers placed a lot of bets on either of us each day John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Hmm, you look like I did a number on you Empress Sato says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. You got a few hits in on me and you gave me this cut on my forehead John says as he points at his forehead with a cut. In astrometrics lab Ezri rolls her eyes about the chat their having as Typhuss looks at her and encourages her to be trusting with her husband. Ezri, trust your husband, John knows what he is doing says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri.